Vehicle shock absorbing members are known in the art (a) which has a tubular shape having a plurality of flat plate-shaped sidewalls and having a closed section, in which, of the plurality of sidewalls, each of a pair of sidewalls located on the right and left sides and separated from each other in the lateral direction of a vehicle has a groove portion formed in the axial direction of the tubular shape so as to be recessed inward, (b) which is disposed between a vehicle body-side member and a bumper member in such an attitude that the axial direction corresponds to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and which, when subjected to a compressive load, is crushed like a bellows in the axial direction to absorb impact energy. Patent Document 1 describes an example of such vehicle shock absorbing members, in which each of a pair of narrow sidewalls located at the top and bottom of the tubular shape is provided with wing-like flanges extended to the right and left so as to be substantially parallel to the narrow sidewalls, thereby suppressing lateral buckling of the vehicle shock absorbing member due to an impact load that is applied obliquely in the lateral direction of the vehicle.